My Sweet Prince
by Black Vision
Summary: Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste oublier."


_My Sweet Prince_

_**Auteur : **_Black Vision

_**Titre : **_My Sweet Prince

_**Disclaimers : **_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Remarque : **_La titre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu mais c'est en écoutant « My Sweet Prince » de Placebo que j'ai pensé et écrit cette fic.

* * *

Jack était allongé sur son lit, immobile. Son visage était calme et reposé. Il était pâle, pâle comme la neige, pâle comme la mort. Pourtant, sa poitrine se gonflait au rythme d'une respiration ralentie. La vie se battait pour reprendre possession de ce corps si frêle. Mais le sang qui perlait aux narines de Jack semblait être la seule source de chaleur. Un souffle léger, un sentiment d'apaisement… La vie se battait, la mort avait un round d'avance. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir, une simple lueur, une voix. Une douce voix qui l'appelait tout bas. Jack… Elle répète encore son nom. Jack. Encore une fois… Dit le encore une fois. Jack. Pourquoi cries-tu ?

**JACK !!**

_Les guerriers de la route nous avaient pourtant prédit _

_La mort ou la naissance _

_Ca dépend du cœur_

_Au soleil qui s'incline _

_Allez finissons en_

_Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament_

_Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré_

_De Katagena _

_Me noyer à jamais_

_Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale_

_Damien Saez_

Etait-il en enfer ? Ou alors au Paradis ? Non il avait mal. C'était l'enfer. Et pourtant, c'était juste la Terre. Cela fait si mal de mourir ? Non, il était pourtant bien vivant. Etait-ce de la joie qu'il ressentait ? Oui, c'était ça. La joie de retrouver sa famille, sa mère, ses frères. Mais alors, pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas ?

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Une seringue. Un poison que l'on nomme « drogue », sans doute pour masquer son véritable effet. Une veine. Une piqûre. Une plénitude. Un sentiment de liberté. La fuite. L'inconscience. La lente chute. Jack fuyait. Il fuyait ses souvenirs qui le hantaient. Sa vie passée. Elle était loin mais pourtant si proche. Sa mémoire, sa seule adversaire qui possédait toutes les armes pour le détruire. Non, il la détruirait en premier, sans savoir que c'était lui qu'il détruisait en s'injectant ce liquide dans ses veines_.

* * *

Il avait tort. C'est ce que Bobby Mercer pensait, assis devant le lit de Jack. Les médecins avaient conclu à une overdose due à la maladresse du jeune homme. Cependant, en jetant un œil au dossier médical de Jack Mercer, ils changèrent d'opinion et pensèrent à une tentative de suicide. Non, Jack ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Jack était si fort ! Mais ce n'était que la face visible. Jack pouvait faire cela, Jack n'était pas fort. Sa vie d'avant l'avait détruit. Il avait mis du temps à se sentir en sécurité. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il avait une famille ? Bobby ne comprenait pas. Jeremiah ne comprenait pas. Angel ne comprenait pas. Et enfin, Evelyn ne comprenait pas. Et Jack ? Comprenait-il ?

**« Jack, t'as intérêt de me donner des explications ! »** gronda Bobby à la silhouette endormie.

_« Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? »_

_« Où suis-je ? »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Tant de confusion dans l'esprit de l'enfant qui se réveille après une longue nuit de cauchemar.

_« Maman ? Où es-tu ? » _

Maman ? Toi qui n'avait appelé cette femme que par son prénom, Evelyn… _« Maman… » _

**« Mon fils… »**

Une voix qui répond à l'écho de sa pensée. Un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres.

**« Maman… »**

Un sourire sur les lèvres de chaque membre de la famille Mercer. Jack s'intégrait enfin dans la famille en acceptant son statut de fils auprès d'Evelyn, qui en lui tenant la main lui témoignait de tout son amour. Jack le ressentait. Et en ouvrant les yeux, des larmes argentées se formaient, formant un sillon sur ses joues.

**« Je ne voulais pas…**_**mourir.**_dit Jack comme s'il en prenait conscience lui-même. Il s'était battu dans son lourd sommeil pour se réveiller.

**« Je ne voulais pas mourir. » **répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.** « Je voulais juste oublier. »**

**« Tu ne dois pas oublier Jack. Tu dois te battre avec tes souvenirs. Forge toi tes propres armes et vis. Vis petit frère. Pour moi, pour nous. Et si tu n'es pas capable d'affronter seul tes démons, laisse-nous t'aider. A cinq, nous serons plus fort. » **

Jack regarda Bobby droit dans les yeux, mais les baissa instantanément. Comment avouer qu'il était accro à ce poison qui le faisait tout oublié ? Comment avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le mélanger à l'alcool pouvait être fatal ? Comment avouer qu'il avait caché tout cela dans le but de ne pas se confier ? Jack avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait aimé être aussi fort que ses frères, sans savoir qu'ils étaient aussi passés par là…

**« J'ai si peur… »**

**« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Et à cette époque, j'aurai aimé que mes frères soient là. »**

La famille Mercer se réunit autour du lit de Jack et tous se prirent par la main, formant un cercle. Ils se juraient intérieurement de toujours se soutenir, quelle que soit l'épreuve à affronter. Car ils étaient les Mercer, les quatre pires garnements recueillis par une femme exceptionnelle…


End file.
